A Cure For A Broken Heart
by Chrysantha Justine Addison
Summary: The pain of grief still lingered even after her father's death, the pain of her stepmother's betrayal still hurts, and then there was heartbreak which pretty much outdid them both. A drabble about a princess turned outlaw and her decision to move on.


**Now, Once Upon a Time is my favorite show, it even beats Degrassi. Snow White is one of my favorite characters, because she is the best "Snow White" media has created. The Disney version just makes her annoyingly sweet and nice. And Charming is so HOT and so sensitive. I love him :DDDD. Anyway "7:15 AM" is now my favorite episode, even though some sad stuff happened (Poor Charming and Snow ) but mainly because of more David and Mary fluff (Finally they freakin' kissed, THANK YOU ABC!) :D Anyway this drabble just came to me today and please have mercy on me this is my first OUaT fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time…..or Josh Dallas (WHY?****)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Cure for a Broken Heart<strong>

**Character(s): Snow White / Mary Margaret B.**

**Genre: Angst/ Hurt & Comfort **

**Rating: K+**

* * *

><p>Snow White forgot the last time she had remembered ever wearing a dress. Pants suited her on missions, adventures of thieving from others and evading guards, it made her feel comfortable. It's been a long time since Snow White let her hair down, it was usually pulled in a ponytail out of her face, and out of her green eyes, with this look, she looked like her old self, her old life as a princess, when she was weak, vulnerable, when she was hardly defenseless. Hardly. Now with wearing a white nightgown with her ebony hair let down to her shoulders, she really looked like the girl on the "Wanted" Poster, the person she used to be <em>you really are the fairest of them all<em>. But then she was safe here, wasn't she? Sure safe from the queen her stepmother who was waiting for the perfect time to kill her, but was she safe from the heart ache that seemed to throb within her, the tears that seemed to fall mercilessly, highlighting a weakness within her. Pain was indescribable, a horrible feeling inside of her that stuck to her like the feeling of regret, or guilt, unlike a happy feeling, Snow would be the first to tell you. The pain of grief still lingered even after her father's death, the pain of her stepmother's betrayal still hurts even now, and then there was heartbreak which pretty much outdid them all.

It was as if she was seven again, she would always have her father to run to, to wipe all of her tears away. But she was not seven and only the thick sheets were the only form of protection that she had to mend the hurt that was inside. She appreciated the hospitality that the dwarves made for her. If only she made it, to him in time, if only she didn't leave that letter in the hands of his "father". Bastard. Snow thought to herself. Love was a disease. _True love….. It doesn't even exist_. Not even her near death experience or the betrayal of her stepmother, or her father's death, no one of it ever came close to the hurt that she had in her heart. Snow knew it was for the best, it was better for her to leave him, rather than never seeing him again. But best for who? The kingdom, the well-being, maybe herself. It lingered in her heart. _The only thing that needs protecting was destroyed, my heart_. Who was she fooling, that she could possibly fall in love with a prince an engaged prince. Why did she let herself believe even for a moment a single minute that it could work out, it was clear right though reality that it could never work, that they were two separate worlds, she was a thief, an outlawed "princess" that the Queen was hunting down for? And he? He was a Charming man, a man that needed to literally save his kingdom from falling apart.

_I don't …..Love you I don't …There is no place for us together …Someone who can love you the way I can't the way I never will. _

It was painful for her to walk out, away from him; she had broken his heart but had saved his life (again). She would never be able to forgive herself to be the cause of the prince's death, the only person she truly cared about besides her father.

The words were obvious lies, she did her best to keep herself together during the scene, and it was difficult to watch her love's eyes – his beautiful ocean orbs – water at her calm rejection. She would never see him laugh again, or wrap his big strong arms around her spinning her around. And most importantly, he would never feel his gentle lips on hers, the symbol of affection that would speak words that he couldn't say. The small touch of love that would make Snow ascertains that James truly loved her. What did it matter, she would never see him again, he was moving on. He was gone. The pain wasn't, it lingered there even after leaving him miles away from the castle. _It was the only reason why she had isolated herself in the first place, to avoid conversation, to avoid feelings, to avoid everything and everyone. _ "Somewhere isolated and I can never be hurt." But even then isolation could mend her broken heart; no nothing could ever make her forget Charming, her Charming. What sin could she have committed to deserve the ache, this pain that was bearing on her shoulders attacking her heart as if it was stabbing it over and over? Was it bad karma? It was all because of her that the Queen is incapable of feeling true love, was this how it felt like, how she felt like?

Well Snow _hated_ this feeling, it was eating at her, gnawing at her happiness, ignoring her desire to forget it all, forget everything. Forget. She rose up from her bed, careful not to awaken or disturb any of the dwarves that surrounded her. Snow dug deep into her pants taking out the potion, the remedy that Rumple gave her. Should she have done it earlier, then it would have spared her the pain she felt now. _Love is the most powerful magic, the cure must be extreme. _The bottle felt cold in her hands, she could even feel the magic in the potion still fresh still she pressed it in her chest. _This will take all of my feelings… all of my pain, and destroy it. _Part of her wanted to pop the bottle and drink it, but another part of her, reminding her of the dwarf's words. _I need my pain, it makes me who I am, it makes me "Grumpy"._ Would it make her grumpy, bitter, would it make her stronger maybe? Snow looked at the sleeping dwarf, he had promised that they would protect her, they all would. She supposed that the companion of seven other dwarves made her feel better; to actually know that there was some goodness in the world.

But could they protect her from her shattered heart? _What if pain can be erased? _Was it better to forget about him? Was it best for the both of them if she just moved on? She knew that he had to. She could remember everything, his heartbroken face, his charming personality. More tears poured down her face, it was the only way, and she could never get better, not when she could never get him out of her head. She closed her eyes, she could still see him his charming grin, his charming wit and handsome face, the one she would never see again as she drank the small vial, her decision finally made.

* * *

><p><strong>I really apologize if this scene was depressing. Please Read and Review, if it sucked or you liked it. <strong>


End file.
